


Prejuicios.

by haneul_27



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: Cliché, no. Lo que le sigue de cliché, pero tenía que publicar esto o me iba a quedar loca jajjajajaaEspero estén bien dentro de lo que se puede con las cuarentenas, mucho ánimo y les mando un abrazo <33
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 2





	Prejuicios.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tomar algo? —negó por segunda vez, si bien acababa de ser arrastrado a ese departamento, lo que menos quería era salir con aliento a alcohol barato.

Su amiga rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza a su otra compañía, su grupo de tres estaba en una orilla junto a una ventana, donde ambas personas fumaban y cotilleaban sobre más gente en la fiesta. Sacudió su cabello y movió un poco su cabeza al ritmo de la música, no le gustaban las fiestas, pero adoraba la música. Él no era consciente, pero había más de una persona observándolo con un claro interés, lo cual era inevitable, estaba en una fiesta de jóvenes que recién eran mayores de edad, entre el alcohol y las hormonas, esas fiestas eran un descontrol.

Jiyong odiaba todo lo que implicaba.

Sin embargo, adoraba a sus amistades, y si tenía que acompañarlos al menos de vez en cuando, sentía que podía hacerlo. Al final al menos la música lo relajaba, y pasar una noche fuera de su estudio también podría ser necesario, y claro, no podía olvidar lo importante... adoraba presumir sus atuendos. Esa noche llevaba un atuendo enteramente negro, dejando relucir un saco verde metálico que se había comprado hacía unos meses. La camiseta negra de debajo presumía sus clavículas y dejaba mostrar un escote grande que mostraba parte de su pecho. Junto a una cadena dorada que apenas había sido un regalo de su hermana.

Al frente suyo podía ver a un grupo variado de más jóvenes de su edad, incluso menores, lo cual entendía, ya que apenas una parte de la generación era mayor de edad. Lo que no comprendía era esa urgencia por beber alcohol y asistir a fiestas, esa necesidad de escaparse de casa y beber cerveza a escondidas, como si esa cosa fuera siquiera agradable al paladar. Y claro, el asunto principal y que parecía ser algo obligatorio, ponerse imprudente y ebrio con licores que llegaban a valer menos que un buen almuerzo en la cafetería. Para después llegar a la escuela a reírse y criticar a quienes hicieron cosas indebidas, quien se beso con quien, quien vómito en el auto... una historia que sabía se repetiría demasiadas veces en el futuro.

Su pensamiento podía llegar a ser anticuado, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse así, porque no estaba atraído a nada de eso, y por más que sus amistades dijeran que era cuestión de tiempo, sinceramente seguía sin sentir atracción estando en medio de esa fiesta.

Sus amigos llevaban semanas hablando de dicha reunión, donde si no mal recordaba el objetivo era un tipo de los populares, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, pero sabía que Soohyun moría por él. De allí el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo esa noche, que ella fuera capaz de cruzar alguna palabra con él, y quizá en sus fantasías incluso algo más. Con eso no tenía ningún problema, aunque cualquiera de los famosos "chicos populares" le parecía de muy bajo nivel para su amiga, pero fuera de eso, probablemente sería una experiencia más para ella, no el amor de su vida. Bufó una sonrisa, ¿quién podía conocer al amor de su vida de esa forma?

El amor era trascendente y duraba muy poco, casi podría decir que una pérdida de tiempo.

Desvió la mirada del grupo de la sala y observó a las personas del comedor y parte de la cocina, todos tenían vasos rojos, bailaban y se conversaban muy cerca del oído, aquello le dio algo de escalofríos cuando lo siguiente que sus ojos encontraron fue a un tipo alto que lo estaba mirando. No dejo que esa mirada durará más de cinco segundos y se dio la vuelta para dejar su rostro recargarse en el hombro de Chaerin.

—Ya me quiero ir.

Soohyun que estaba frente a los dos rodó los ojos como por enésima vez esa noche —Integrate, no llevamos ni una hora aquí —musito Chaerin con una voz suave y permitiendo que el pequeño grupo que tenían siguiera conversando.

Su amiga de cabello castaño y largo yacía a un lado de la ventana, levantando un poco el trasero para recargarse mejor y dejar su mano fuera mientras está sostenía elegantemente un cigarrillo. Era buena, había que admitir que ese conjunto de falda negra corta y de blusa plateada le iba muy bien, y que sabía presumir lo más bonito de su cuerpo, esas piernas tan largas.

—¿Lo has visto alguna vez con alguien en plan romántico? Nunca, el chico seguro anda con alguien de facultad o no sé, es gay —comentó Junyeol, el novio de Chaerin, quien tenía una personalidad parecida a la suya, demasiado sincero para estar con ella, quien procuraba mucho los sentimientos de los demás.

—Creo que alguna vez lo vieron con una mujer mayor, ¿será que por eso se viste tan bien?

Se vió en la necesidad de interrumpir —Yo me visto bien y no soy sugar baby de nadie.

—Bueno, pero tus padres son millonarios.

—¿Y los suyos no pueden serlo?

—Se sabe que no tiene familia, vive solo con Kyungil, y por más dinero que tenga Kyungil, dudo que le de para vestirse así —ni siquiera podía recordar quien era Kyungil, pero detuvo su participación en el tema.

—Lo que sea, no es tema, aquí lo complicado es que es difícil acercarse a él, y sinceramente creo que si no consigues algo está noche, será hasta dentro de otro mes, es imposible encontrarlo solo.

—Pues el momento llegó, mira quién está entrando —todos se giraron a mirar a la puerta, salvo Jiyong, para aprovechar y tomar sitio junto a la ventana. Estiró su mano y le pidió su encendedor, lo que retiró su atención de la entrada.

—No seas obvia —musito mientras ella lo miró mal, él solo dio una calada y se quedó entre ella y la ventana.

—Ve a saludarlo, y traelo —le pidió Joan a Junyeol, otra amiga que ayudaba a Soohyun en todo.

—No entiendo bien la idea que tienen, pero bien, iré a traer a mi compañero de clase extracurricular para que en escasos 5 minutos Soohyun lo conquiste —Chaerin le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Jiyong no pudo evitar sonreír, Junyeol le caía demasiado bien.

Soohyun acomodó mejor su cabello y comenzó a actuar desinteresada, las chicas hicieron lo mismo y él solo las observo. Escuchó una tos incómoda y pudo identificar de quién era, los ojos de su compañía se enfocaron y otra voz hizo ruido.

—Que tal...

Tenía que admitirlo, el chico era apuesto, parecía modelo y ese cabello despeinado le iba muy bien, miró rápidamente, pero pudo identificar el saco tan elegante, seguramente Tom Ford o algo parecido. Por algo las sospechas de los demás, esa ropa no era fácil de costear. Levantó los ojos del saco y se encontró con su mirada, lo observó fijamente por unos segundos y luego rodó los ojos para dar otra calada a su cigarro.

Sin embargo, la mirada se seguía sintiendo sobre él.

—¡Chaeeerin! —el grito le provocó girarse.

Otra chica rubia estaba abrazando a Chaerin mientras todos observaban, durante esa atención sintió de nuevo la mirada, y así mismo el alto sentía la mirada de Soohyun.

Los segundos más incómodos.

—Dios, años sin verte —Chaerin asintió y todos regresaron sus ojos al par.

—Miren, ella es Sandara, la conozco desde que éramos un par de bebés, pero luego sus padres se mudaron hace unos años, no creí encontrarte aquí.

—Soy amiga de Seunghyun, él me invitó —Soohyun entrecerró los ojos un poco y Jiyong dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, se deshizo del humo y cruzó los brazos.

Jiyong pudo ver con claridad cómo alguien desde más atrás los observaba a todos, también parecía estar escuchando, ya que interrumpió directamente al tema —Ya que veo que encontraron a más personas, ¿que les parece si nos mudamos a la verdadera fiesta?

Jiyong sintió la mirada de está persona muy sobre él, entonces lo reconoció, fue el mismo que lo observo hacia solo un rato. El modelo número dos, lo nombró en ese momento.

—Kyungil, ella es Chaerin, una amiga que me conoce desde bebé.

El alto sonrió coquetamente —¿Es cierto que está niña es rubia desde bebé? —le preguntó directamente.

—Tan rubia como yo —Sandara sonrió y la tomó del brazo— vengan, iremos a la parte de arriba del penthouse.

Jiyong quería aprovechar eso para irse, pero Chaerin pudo leer su mirada, por lo que lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo con el resto. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

En la zona de arriba todo era más ameno, no había más gente, eran ellos cinco, los dos modelos, Sandara y otro grupo de no más seis personas. Si esa mañana le hubieran dicho que estaría en una fiesta con los populares se hubiera reído, se hubiera reído por un largo rato.

Les ofrecieron bebidas y todos fueron aceptando cervezas que parecían importadas al igual que cócteles elegantes, agradeció, pero se negó a todo.

—¿Qué tal una copa de vino? —sintió una presencia a su lado y casi le dan escalofríos, el modelo número dos estaba a su lado.

Asintió torpemente, el vino si le gustaba y tenía sed desde que había llegado —Gracias.

—Esta es una cosecha única, traída del viñedo de mis padres en Italia —el contacto visual fue directo, bastante.

Esbozo una media sonrisa y olió el vino, no era nada parecido a un catador, pero tenía ya unos años bebiendolos. Sus padres eran aficionados de tomarlos con cada comida. Probó un poco y sintió al alto desviar la mirada, sabía muy rico, no era tan dulce como los que a veces tomaba, ese se adecuaba más a su gusto. La atención regresó, y ahora sumaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es delicioso, ¿no?

Relamió sus labios y asintió —Gracias, esto debe ser bastante costoso.

—Se que lo disfrutarás, así que no te preocupes —sintió la sinceridad en esas palabras, y no se percató bien del momento en que el alto se acercó un poco a su oído— además, el próximo vino puedes traerlo tú.

Un fuckboy, como se le diría en la actualidad, lo comprendió, el tipo era popular y de padres adinerados. Asintió con una sonrisa juguetona. Tenía experiencia tratando con personas así, como eran el 85% de los hijos de los amigos de sus padres.

Se alejó con cortesía y tomó asiento junto a Soohyun, quién parecía solitaria junto a Joan. Les sonrió ligeramente y sintió la ligera tensión, quizá porque había otra mujer platicando con el modelo número uno. Joan noto que el silencio era una mala imagen para ella, así que comenzó una conversación sin sentido sobre las clases del día lunes, Jiyong le siguió la corriente con tal de no verse como personajes añadidos de una mala obra de teatro.

—Creo que viene siendo hora, antes de bajar a controlar todo y a bailar, creo que es momento de divertirnos un poco —comentó Sandara mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—Es momento de ser adolescentes de catorce años —musito Kyungil.

—Tienes diecinueve —musito su amiga mirándolo mal— además, mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero jugar.

—¿Y que vamos a jugar?

—7 minutos en el paraíso, el closet de Kyungil es perfecto.

Jiyong no pudo evitar reírse, la situación era casi una bandeja de plata para Soohyun, y una ironía para él. Eran casi las once y estaba en una fiesta a punto de jugar una cosa típica de novela americana, era absurdo.

"Kwon Jiyong" anotó en un pequeño papel, porque sí, iba a jugar.

Chaerin dio el comentario más convincente que le obligó a quedarse allí, y es que, Jiyong tenía el pasatiempo de la escritura. Por ende, ¿Qué clase de escritor no tenía experiencias fuera de su confort?

Eso y que temía quedarse solo en la parte de abajo mientras esperaba a Chaerin y los demás.

Así que, estaba allí en medio de un cuarto sentado junto a otras personas, a las que si no se equivocaba tenía que besar en un clóset.

—Bueno, las reglas son sencillas, elegimos dos nombres y esas dos personas se van al clóset por 7 minutos, lo que hagan no nos incumbe, pero a los 7 minutos abriremos las puertas. No importa genero, quiero aclarar. Aunque creo que todos entendemos un poco de la ciencia de este juego, ¿no es así?

Soohyun sonrió asintiendo, y otros más también estaban animados con la idea. Solo él, Junyeol y quizá el modelo número uno lucían desinteresados. Lo único que agradeció de todo ese rato fue dejar de ser víctima de las miradas extrañas del modelo número uno. Dio otro trago a su segunda copa de vino y escuchó los primeros nombres que Sandara leyó. Se encontró a sí mismo nervioso, le daría escalofríos estar encerrado con un desconocido, e imaginar lo que debía pasar, sin duda quería que su nombre se quedase atascado al fondo de esa bolsa Chanel que servía de tómbola.

Joan y Jin, uno de los chicos que estaban ya en la parte de arriba cuando llegaron.

El clóset fue abierto y un timer fue iniciado, algo de música sonó y algunos murmuraban entre ellos, Chaerin y él cruzaron miradas, Joan no era precisamente la persona más atrevida si estaba sola, solo con Soohyun las cosas cambiaban.

Una serie de canciones de 'The Weeknd' estaban sonando, le pareció una selección interesante para el momento.

Revisó su teléfono y encontró una foto de su madre, parecía que el fin de semana en Busan estaba siendo interesante, en la fotografía se podía ver a su padre con un mandil y con ropa holgada mientras estaba sentado limpiando hojas de alguna verdura, la abuela lucía adorable observando fijamente.

El sonido del timer agotado lo hizo salir de la burbuja que armó con su móvil durante un rato. Entonces los nervios regresaron, de nuevo, corría riesgo de ser quién seguía. Levantó la mirada y noto que Joan salía del closet con un leve sonrojo, no pudo evitar morder ligeramente su labio, ese pudo ser él.

Entonces hizo lo inevitable, comenzó a analizar qué sería de él con cada una de esas personas dentro del clóset.

Su mente se distrajo tanto que ya no prestó atención a cuando Soohyun molesto a Joan y la puso más sonrojada aun, escuchó a Sandara hacer más escándalo por los siguientes nombres y entonces no hizo más que prestarle atención. Vio al modelo número dos moverse hacia él con la botella de vino y supo que no podía negarse.

—Chaerin y ... Esto no es arreglado, se los juro —mientras Kyungil le servía vino ambos se quedaron intrigados— Junyeol.

—Vaya, están destinados —comentó Soohyun con una sonrisa.

Chaerin se rió y tomó del brazo a su novio —Muy bien, pero sube un poco más el volumen de la música —la risa de Kyungil le generó regresar a mirarlo, el alto inclinó su propia copa hacia él, hizo lo mismo y brindo con un nuevo pensamiento en primera plana.

Podía tocarle estar con ese modelo en el clóset.

Si bien, Jiyong podía ser un coqueto cuando quería divertirse, en ese momento, y tal vez nunca, le apetecería enrollarse con otras personas. Fueran mujeres u hombres, seguía sin sentir ese apetito sexual y ese revuelco hormonal, comenzaba a pensar que bien podía ser asexual.

—¿Por qué siento que no es la primera vez que nos encontramos?

Muy bien, el modelo ya estaba dando más pasos —No lo sé, quizá tengo un rostro común.

—Definitivamente no es eso, es más probable que mi mala memoria no pueda recapitular del todo.

—Puede ser —dio un trago pequeño y se recargó mejor sobre la pared, casi presumiendo su físico, pero sin la intención de.

—Me gustaría invitarte a comer algo, ¿puedo robarte luego de clases el día martes?

Abrió un poco más los ojos, antes había rechazado muchas ofertas así, pero en ese momento se sintió intrigado por el interés del alto —Tengo la semana entera ocupada, pero si nos encontramos por pasillos puedo avisarte si algo se canceló.

—Puedo darte mi número.

Negó, notando que alguien lo observaba al otro lado del cuarto —No me gusta que las cosas sean fáciles, pero puedes encontrarme más seguido en el último piso del edificio D.

Observo su sonrisa y desvió la mirada a donde sentía la atención... era de donde imaginaba. El modelo número uno lo miraba con poca sutileza, Jiyong noto que desviaba la mirada entre él y Kyungil, como si quisiera descifrar qué sucedía. Le restó importancia, aunque le pareció incómodo a momentos, ya que Soohyun no dejaba de querer llamar su atención estando cerca de él.

El timer sonó de nuevo y Sandara se levantó de donde se recargaba en la cama, había olvidado observar bien el cuarto, era bastante grande para ser solo una habitación, presintió que el clóset tampoco sería algo pequeño.

—Vístanse, estoy por abrir las puertas —bromeó mientras sostenía las perillas.

Su amiga salió sonriendo y le saco la lengua de forma juguetona, los dos se colocaron a su lado, cosa que agradeció. —Eso fue interesante —le susurro.

—Estuviste con tu novio, cómo no iba a serlo.

—¿Estás nervioso? —negó, pero se contradijo al dar un trago largo a su copa— tu solo da un par de besos y no pasa nada, además el clóset es parecido al mio, no te sentirás encerrado.

—Tengo ganas de bailar, ya vámonos —se quejó el modelo número dos.

Sandara tomó la bolsa y sacó otro par de papelitos —Eres un amargado, pero mira, es tu turno —entonces Jiyong sintió nervios de verdad— y Soohyun.

—Bueno, así las cosas cambian —el alto camino directamente al clóset, mientras que Soohyun tenía cara de sorpresa aun.

Eso había sido inesperado.

—Que mala suerte —musito Chaerin dándose la vuelta cuando las puertas se cerraron y la música subió de volumen.

—De que hablas, tal vez y ese era el bueno —comentó Junyeol.

Jiyong asintió —Ella está loca por Seunghyun, no creo que se le olvide tan pronto.

—Kyungil parece todo un fuckboy, seguro hace que se le olvide el otro —musitó en forma de apoyo a Junyeol.

—"Kyungil" —musito la rubia mientras lo miraba— ¿desde cuando llamas a las personas desconocidas por su nombre?

Ladeo la cabeza —Lo conocí hace rato que Sandara nos presentó, ya sé como se llama.

—Ajá.

—Además me dio vino costoso, sería descortés de mi parte no recordar su nombre —se justificó.

Junyeol se rió —He visto que te den cosas más costosas...

—Bueno, el punto aquí es que Soohyun puede olvidarse del otro modelo.

Chaerin se rió —Llevamos hablando semanas e incluso meses de él y no puedes recordar su nombre siquiera.

—Para mi son modelo número uno y dos, por cortesía, recordé el nombre del segundo, pero el otro no me ha dado algo para ser memorable.

—Tal vez ser el futuro novio de tu amiga sea una razón —levantó los hombros y regresó a su copa.

Escuchó un par de murmullos entre los otros dos y el timer sonó una vez más, sintió que los siete minutos duraban demasiado. Pero quizá era porque la situación no lo emocionaba y se estaba hasta aburriendo. Soohyun salió primero, con un sonrojo parecido al de Joan, presintió que algo pasó allí dentro.

—Told you —le susurro a Chaerin.

—Bueno, ahora si podemos bajar —comentó Kyungil al salir.

Sandara se levantó una vez más y tomó la bolsa del pequeño sofá —Una pareja más y nos vamos.

Soohyun se pegó a Joan y las dos se tomaron de las manos, Kyungil regresó a su lado izquierdo y se sirvió otra copa.

—Seunghyun... —Sandara se rió y su grupo lo hizo por igual, Kyungil incluso sonrió levemente, Jiyong se quedó pensando en que sentiría Soohyun al verlo entrar al clóset con alguien más de allí, quizá pensaría que pudo ser ella por poco...— y Jiyong.

Escuchó perfectamente como Soohyun reaccionó de forma obvia y como varios lo miraban fijamente. El modelo número uno, tenía que ser. Terminó de un trago el resto de su copa y esbozo una sonrisa tierna cuando Sandara se acercó al clóset a esperarlos, un silencio extraño se formó en la recamara y Jiyong comenzó a pensar que el modelo tenía algo que provocaba esa situación tensa para sus amigos y extrañamente divertida para el resto.

Dio un paso adentro y noto que el clóset no era asfixiante, pero tampoco enorme como el suyo, dio dos pasos y se dio la vuelta lentamente, solo para ver al alto entrar y las puertas cerrarse. Un olor a colonia llegó a su nariz de inmediato, olía muy bien, no iba a mentirse. Dio un paso más atrás y se recargó sobre lo que era un mueble como cajonero que sobresalía.

—No tenemos que... —quiso comentar.

—Es raro encontrarte en un lugar así.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente y lo observó a los ojos —¿A qué te refieres?

—Te he visto antes, en la escuela —sintió que la voz del modelo se agravaba más conforme hablaba.

—Supongo, a veces la escuela es pequeña -comento buscando ser cortés, y dejando de concentrarse en lo atractiva que le parecía su voz.

—Sin duda, pero tienes toda la pinta de ser de los que no rompe un plato, y si lo hace se disculpa cien veces —comentó con un tono que a Jiyong no le agrado, como si lo juzgara por eso.

—Prejuicioso, interesante.

—Soy sincero, no tengo la fuerza de fingir cuando no merece el esfuerzo —musito en el mismo tono de voz y cruzando los brazos.

Rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar medio sonreír —Yo soy bastante cuidadoso, por ende no diré nada de los prejuicios que tengo de tí, solo mantendré silencio hasta que el tiempo termine.

—Olvida la cortesía, se sincero —le provocó con la mirada.

Jiyong no pudo evitar sentir algo cuando esos ojos lo observaron de forma intensa —Pareces un modelo de catálogo y estoy seguro de que hubieras preferido terminar aquí con Kyungil que conmigo —mintió en una parte, no parecía de catálogo, pero no pudo evitar decir algo a la defensiva por lo que escuchó antes.

—Tus prejuicios fueron casi perfectos, pero no hubiera preferido a Kyungil aquí, de hecho temía que él me quitara esta oportunidad.

Jiyong no alcanzó a decir algo más, el alto solo dio unos pasos y ya estaba muy cerca de él, obligándolo a levantar la mirada para confrontarlo. Quiso decir algo, pero de nuevo, fue interrumpido. La mano izquierda del modelo pasó por su brazo para subir levemente hasta su rostro, casi le provocó escalofríos, le acarició una mejilla con cuidado y sutileza.

Se acercó sólo un poco más y no dejo de sostenerlo con delicadeza, Jiyong sintió su cuerpo como hipnotizado. Una mezcla de olores deliciosos lo invadieron y su corazón pareció estar acelerándose. El mayor dejó su mano derecha sobre su cintura, dando paso a paso, dejando que el menor lo detuviera cuando quisiera. Su piel sintió cosquillas con esos roces tan delicados y a la vez firmes. Quería acomodar los pensamientos y las sensaciones, pero no fue posible.

El rostro del moreno dió la cercanía casi adecuada, un 90% de su parte, esperando el 10% de Jiyong.

Al fondo escuchó un verso conocido...

"So when I'm touching you... can I trust in you, can I trust in you"

Cerró los ojos y se entregó sin pensar, ese revuelco en su estómago le pedía con ímpetu juntar sus labios con los del otro. Y vaya, eran tan suaves. Sintió su rostro ser inclinado y el movimiento de sus labios ser más conciso. Tenía mucho sin besar, tenía toda su vida sin sentir algo por un beso, no podía siquiera explicarse lo que sentía. Sus manos se aferraron naturalmente al saco del alto cuando este lo estrecho más, Jiyong se sintió en otro lugar, sentía la calidez de sus labios, la experticia y suavidad con que lo besaba, era incomparable.

"What's done is done, now that I'm the only one.."

Sus labios no se despegaron ni cinco segundos, y el alto regresó con un poco más de atrevimiento, casi como si notara lo inexperto que era Jiyong. Y como si sintiera que eso no se iba a repetir de nuevo. Sintió su lengua querer adentrarse, no hizo más que permitir que lo hiciera, estaba cegado y no quería reventar la burbuja.

No sabía si era la música, la tensión por la actitud del mayor, o incluso el vino... pero era una mezcla de todo. Su corazón se aceleró como nunca lo había hecho, la sensación de su estómago estaba viajando al sur de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos estaban muy embriagados como para tener sentido.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse a analizar ni un segundo de ese encuentro, el alto se separó sin más y paso la misma mano que tenía en su rostro para limpiar sus labios con un movimiento lento con su pulgar. Ese detalle lo dejo más inquieto, se sintió extrañamente procurado.

Entonces comprendió perfectamente la reacción de su cuerpo.

El alto sostuvo las perillas de las puertas corredizas y se giró para esbozar una sonrisa coqueta al menor antes de abrirlas.

Le fue imposible observar las reacciones de los demás, pero supo actuar como si no hubiera sucedido algo espectacular, y el alto fue incluso mejor actor, ya que escuchó reacciones de decepción de parte de sus amigos. El modelo número dos comentó que era momento de bajar, todos fueron saliendo y Jiyong tomó el brazo de Chaerin antes de que Soohyun se les acercara —El vino decidió bajar y esos siete minutos fueron un infierno, ¿dónde está el baño?

Ella comprendió y se rió, le señalaron el baño y todos fueron bajando de inmediato, le dijeron que lo veían allí, asintió y cerró la puerta.

Pegó su frente en la puerta y suspiro pesadamente.

"Seunghyun"

Abrió la llave y roció un poco de agua sobre su rostro, ahora no olvidaría ese nombre.

Escuchó dos toques a la puerta y entró en pánico, sintió que Soohyun buscaría interrogarlo allí mismo para saber qué demonios había pasado en ese clóset.

—Soy Seunghyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché, no. Lo que le sigue de cliché, pero tenía que publicar esto o me iba a quedar loca jajjajajaa 
> 
> Espero estén bien dentro de lo que se puede con las cuarentenas, mucho ánimo y les mando un abrazo <33


End file.
